K3
"When things go wrong, they tend to go very wrong..." -Kodian Venclorus The K3 Universe is a variant of K0 that is most definitely the most realistic out of those investigated so far. Taking place in 2030, the K3 Universe suffers from a zombie plague that ravages the planet and leads to plenty more apocalyptic events. This variant on the K0 Universe sees Kodian Venclorus and his companion, John Locke, inadvertantly start a zombie infection in a resort in Mexico, after they travel to the country in hopes of landing a sponsorship deal for Kodian Enterprises. They find that their sponsors are an experimental weapons company that has developed in intense zombie virus that is released when an unknown group assaults the resort prior to the hero's arrival. The zombie plague quickly spreads throughout Cancun, and the Mexican government is slow to respond. Order breaks down within the week, and only a few military safe zones are left. From Mexico it spreads throughout the western hemisphere, forcing the American government to shut its borders after the first case is discovered in the US. All travel to and from the US is immediately locked down, and the infection is squashed before it can take off, leaving Central and South America to fend for themselves. Timeline: # March, 2030: Zombie infection begins in a resort in Cancun, Mexico, where a representative from a weapons development company is attacked by Mexican cartel members and exposes the virus. Government coverup keeps news completely quiet for a few weeks. # April, 2030: Zombie infection has overtaken all of Cancun and the military has been called in, establishing a series of Safe Zones throughout the province to keep order. Government refuses to acknowledge this to the world, and the internet is cut to the province, along with all radio, phone, and television. # June, 2030: Zombie infection spreading too quickly to be effectively contained; Mexican military begins taking control of the government, and is given almost unstoppable autonomy. Cover-up maintained while the nation falls into chaos. Infection now spread beyond Cancun and into all neighboring provinces. # August, 2030: Infection has spread throughout Mexico, and the capital city has been walled and quarantined-off. The government is all but gone, able to maintain control of only its capital city. The Mexican military and police now act independently, under the order of their own chains of command, often times growing corrupt. Cities and villages are bombed into rubble to slow the infection, and proves moderately effective. Cover-up collapses, allowing the world to see what is truly happening. Western hemisphere falls into chaos, and all hell has broken loose in Mexico. # September, 2030: First case of infection in America is recorded in Texas, forcing the American government to cease all border transfers in or out of Mexico, enforced by military presence. Mexico City is now the only major government center, and is run by a dictatorial Mexican general of their army, after killing the president and overthrowing any other semblance of initial government. The virus is given the name of Senilis Verminosa, by American scientists. # October, 2030: A nuclear weapon is detonated by a death cult in a town along the Texas-Mexico border. American military responds by cleansing the entire town in napalm and bombs. America begins an armed invasion of Mexico to reclaim the lost land. # November, 2030: On Thanksgiving Day, terrorists attack and overrun Mexican military emplacements holding more nuclear weapons, and launch them at America. Texas, Alabama, New Mexico, Arizona, New Orleans, and Mississippi are nuked into an apocalypse by the bombings. America retaliates by nuking the entirety of Mexico, turning the area into a wasteland. Political tensions in the United States see civilian militias take up arms amidst the nuclear wasteland of the southern US, and the possibility of a civil war begins spreading. # December, 2030: Christmas Eve, 2030, is marked by the NATO vote to invade Central and South America against their will, to ensure control and order. Central and South America are covered in warfare against the governments and the other guerrilla/criminal elements. Those areas effected by the nuclear strikes are walled-off and considered as no-go-zones for civilians, and nobody is allowed into America from it. Radiation mutates zombies into gruesome adaptations. # February, 2031: American forces find that their invasions of Central and South America have been expedited thanks to the zombie infection, which has spread across most of Central America by now. Nuclear option is saved for worst-case-scenario. # March, 2031: 1 year after the initial infection, the entirety of Central and South America falls into complete chaos. Only America and Canada, along with the Carribbean, remain in the Western hemisphere. American federal government declared nationwide state of emergency and enacts wartime measures to ensure continued support to retake the southern lands of the continent; political tensions between the two major political parties keep things moving slow, but many measures are successfully put into place. # April, 2031: The world looks on in horror as American troops pull out of their wars in the southern Americas, the zombie infection simply too much for them contend with. Political protests begin across the country as people fight the surrender against the zombie threat in South America, and demand that the wartime restrictions be lifted. # Late April, 2031: The American soldiers return home with horror stories, and just as the media picks up on them, it is revealed that the soldiers carried a strain of the virus on them that managed to slip underneath inspections. Florida suffers its first case of the infection... # May, 2031: As Florida begins its quarantine porcedures, it is discovered that radioactive clouds of ash and dust have been making their way over the Gulf of Mexico, and will soon deposit lots of radiation across most of the Florida peninsula. American federal government is no longer capable of contending with the sheer number of catastrophes, and restricts the rights of civilians further in order to make do. # June, 2031: American forces retake the Panama Canal from the infected, and from the large groups of survivors that made residence in the area, reopening trade routes. Hurricane Chernobyl hits Florida, covering large sections of the state in high levels of radioactive ash, ebris, and contamination. This mutates infected individuals and kills millions, as well as plunges the area into a nuclear winter. # July, 2031: Reopening the Panama Canal proves to be a poor decision, as trade ships are used as illegal means of evacuating civilians from the irradiated areas of Central America and Mexico. The infection in the US appears to have been quelled, as Florida and other areas affected by nuclear strikes are walled-off and slowly massacred by soldiers, sparking international controversy. International stock market crashed as a result of the economic ripple effect from the collapse of so many nations at once, and the American people rise up in civil war in response. Factions: *